


B.A.P. Reactions

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is a collection of all my B.A.P. Reactions I have on my tumblr page, @squirrelly831. Requests are currently closed due to revamps and transfers of my reactions from my old blog.





	1. Falling Asleep on Him

**Yongguk**

After leaving TS, Yongguk convinced his long term girlfriend, Sammy, to take a trip to Paris with him. He wanted to make up for all the time that he had missed due to B.A.P promotions and tours. He had planned to surprise her by a trip to Paris  _and_ to Nice, a place Sammy had mentioned on several occasions of visiting. 

At first, Sammy was hesitant. She knew he had a love for music and she noticed how much more inspired he was now that he was free from TS chains. She accept the role of being second to his music and she really didn’t mind. She was his number one fan before she was his girlfriend. 

However, after a little pleading, Sammy agreed and that packed away a bundle of clothes for their week and a half long vacation. Yongguk insisted on bringing a gown or two as he had more than just a trip in mind. He wanted to make it special. 

 

Once they entered through security and waited a couple of hours for their plane, they were finally secure in their economic plus seats. Sammy buckled, but even that couldn’t hold her down from jumping in her seat. It was her first time going to Europe and she was ecstatic. She only made Yongguk’s gummy smile widen as he bathed in her excitement.

 

Four hours into the flight, Sammy let out a yawn. The two had spent the last few hours talking, watching a movie together, and took turns feeding each other upon Sammy’s request. 

Yongguk patted her head, “You tired?” She yawned again as she nodded. He grabbed a blanket he pack in his duffel-bag and threw it over the two of them. “Try to get some shut eye. We still have eight hours.” 

Sammy reached up and pecked his lips, “Okay, night.” She curled up to him and almost instantly, she was out. 

Yongguk ran his hand through her hair as she rested her head against his side. Someone cleared their throat and his eyes drifted from his girlfriend to a neighboring Korean couple.

“Honeymoon?” The woman cooed as she glanced at the two.  

Yongguk ran his hand through his hair and smiled, “No, not yet at least.” He glanced down at his sleeping girlfriend, “I plan to propose on the trip.” 

The woman grinned, “Ahh, she’s going to be so surprised! My husband proposed to me in Hawaii! It’s been our favorite spot even since.” She looked lovingly at her own husband. 

Yongguk combed his hand through Sammy’s hair and wondered if Nice will be their favorite spot after he proposed to her there. His smile only grew at the thought.

**Himchan**

Lizzy and Himchan rarely had off at the same time. Today was one of those rare exceptions. Lizzy was an artist who freelanced and made art for many comics or picture books. She finished a commission for a French book and decided to take a little break before she picked up another job. So, she went over to Himchan’s place to spend some time with him. 

“You sure you don’t want to go out on a date?” She asked as he led her to the couch. 

He was already dressed for their date they planned. However, when he greeted her at the door, he instantly noticed the piled on make up under her eyes to hide her bags. “I’m sure.” He grabbed her overnight bag off her shoulder and pushed her on the couch. “We can just watch some movies. I don’t really want to go out today” he insisted. He took the bag in his room and when he returned, Lizzy head fell back against the couch and her eyes were shut. He huffed, “I knew you were tired… idiot.” He sat beside her and Lizzy moved. 

Her head against his shoulder, eyes still closed, and she let out a mumble, “Shut it… I’m not…” She fell asleep before she could continue as she felt instant warmth against Himchan. 

He shook his head and he found a movie for him to watch as he became his girlfriend’s pillow.

**Daehyun**

The school Eliza worked at was closed the entire week and had a nine day break thanks to Chuseok. Her family resided in Canada and she convinced herself not to try to go back since it was such a short break. However, her coworkers, other expats, had already taken off to their home countries, out to travel other parts of Asia, or already had plans for the holiday. Eliza had expected to spend the break alone since she knew her boyfriend, Daehyun, would go down to Busan to spend time with his family. 

Eliza got home and let out a sigh as she threw herself on her bed exhausted from the last day of work. Her doorbell rang it’s annoying song and she groaned, “Noooo… Go away.” She put her pillow over her head to tune out the melody as it went off again.

The sound ended and Eliza was prepared to fall asleep when someone threw their body over her. “I don’t like being ignored!” Her boyfriend whined.

Eliza, having jumped out of her skin, shot him a glare, “What the hell! Who does that? Aren’t you supposed to be in Busan?”

Daehyun grinned, “Yea, but I had an interview here in Seoul, so I got in yesterday.” He curled up beside her and grinned, “My mom wanted me to invite you to her place to celebrate Chuseok with us. Since it’s your first one and your family isn’t here.”

Eliza’s eyes widened, “I couldn’t. It’s a family thing. Plus, I’m not even Korean.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes. He got out of her bed and went to her closet, “Well that sucks. I already told her you were coming.” Eliza’s voice caught in her throat. After eight months of dating, she hasn’t met Daehyun’s family and now she was going to on an important holiday like this? Daehyun noticed her silence and looked back at her, “You’re overthinking this. My family really wants to meet you. Mom wants to help you find a hanbok too.”

Eliza smiled softly and got out of bed, “Fine. When do we need to leave?”

Daehyun gave her a guilty look, “In two hours.” If looks could kill, Eliza would have killed Daehyun hundreds of times.

 

Once they got to the train, Eliza’s exhaustion hit. It was a two and a half hour train ride. The train was silent minus the announcer on the speaker who made small comments in Korean. Eliza put in her earbuds and leaned back in her chair and drifted to sleep

Daehyun sat beside Eliza with his headphones in as he mouthed the words to the song. He didn’t even know Eliza fell asleep until he felt her head fall on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at her. He pushed back their seats and pulled her up to pick up the arm rest between them. Daehyun pulled her to his chest and ran his hand in her hair as she slept. 

**Youngjae**

Madison headed backstage a B.A.P concert. She had planned to see the concert before the boys went on their last world tour, however, she knew she would be too exhausted to sit through the concert. 

Youngjae had his manager bring her in the back after he got her text about being exhausted. When he saw his little zombie girlfriend trudge to the dressing room, he felt bad. He had begged her to come out to their last concert and to see her struggle to even walk made him feel guilty. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms. “You look terrible.”

She weakly punched his abdominal, “What a nice boyfriend.” She sneered. Youngjae liked when she was tired, she was like a whole different person with how savage and sarcastic she’d get. “I was up all night finishing my designs for the comic con in New York. And you bring me out to a noise infested place. I hate you sometimes.”

Youngjae led her to the couch, “I’m sorry. I feel bad asking you out here. You can try and sleep back here. After the concert maybe we can go to our cafe?”

She rolled her eyes, “As if I’d fall asleep with all this noise.” 

Youngjae lied her on couch just before he was called to get ready to hit the stage. He kissed her forehead.

“Have a good concert, butt head” she muttered.

 

After some songs, Youngjae went backstage to change outfits. He went to the dressing room to check on Madison and saw her out like a light. He wanted so much as to take a picture of her sleeping self, but he talked himself out of it. A smirk made its way to his lips, “And you said you couldn’t sleep to all this noise.” 

**Jongup**

Rachel was a choreographer who worked mainly with idol groups in smaller companies. Her rise in popularity had her busy with other groups from bigger companies that hired her to choreograph songs. Due to her rise in popularity, the amount of work accumulated. However, after her latest work with Blackpink, she decided to take a break from her studio and work. 

One day during her break, she was at her studio with her boyfriend, Jongup, who wanted to work on his debut song. They danced for some time before the two of them threw themselves out on the floor. 

Rachel’s chest rose and fell as she caught her breath, “You know… when I decided to take a break for work, I didn’t expect to be back here dancing.”

Jongup gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry, I just really wanted to practice. You want to go to my place? We can shower and watch movies?” She nodded and Jongup stood up before he helped her up.

 

After their shower, Rachel threw herself on Jongup’s bed and yawned, “My entire body aches.” She whined.

Jongup climbed in bed and held her close, “Sorry.” He apologized for the hundredth time. He ran his hand over her spine as he hit a movie on Netflix to watch. He threw his arm over her as he watched the movie not realizing Rachel’s eyes shut. 

It wasn’t until midway through the movie when Jongup noticed how quite his girlfriend was as she usually added commentary. He glanced down to see Rachel curled up with her head on his chest out like a light. Jongup smiled as he tried his best not to move from his position and focused back on the movie.

**Junhong**

Junhong and Naomi were at her apartment in the middle of an intense video game. Naomi leaned forward as her fingers moved quick across the controller, “I’m gonna win this time!” She shot off another one of Junhong’s men as she searched for him in the game. Junhong nudged her to make her lose, but she held onto her controller tighter as her arms shifted to her left. “CHEATER!” She locked on to his person from a sniper view, “Victory is mine!”

Junhong moved his player around in a panic, “No no! Don’t!” 

She hit the x and the shot was fired. His side of the screen went dark as ‘GAME OVER’ appeared. “WOO!!” She screeched as she jumped off the couch and threw her controller on the cushion. “In your face!”

Junhong smirked as he grabbed her controller and killed her avatar who was mid dance, “Damn babe, why’d you kill your person like that?” He teased.

“Such a cheater!” She gasped as she fell back on the couch. She let out a loud yawn as she pressed her hands to her lips.

Zelo paused the game and patted her head, “You’ve been yawning a lot today. That tired?”

She nodded, “I didn’t sleep last night. It’s starting to kick in now.”

“Why didn’t you go to sleep?” Naomi shrugged, “Was it work?”

“Yea, I got the last few pages of the book I am illustrating, so I was able to start working on the art, but I ended up working through the night.”

Zelo turned off the game and sighed, “Come on.” He held out his hand.

“Where are we going?” Curiously, she took his hand. He led her to his bedroom and lied down on the bed while he dragged her with him, “Junhong, what are you-” 

“No, stay.” As Naomi tried to sit up, he pulled her back down. “Take a nap with me. I’m tired and so are you.”

“I’m not that tired.” She scoffed. Junhong turned on the tv and she leaned on the bed frame. Her eyes grew heavy as her head tilted to his shoulder and she drifted.

Junhong looked at his sleeping girlfriend, “I’m not that tired, she says.” He carefully pulls her down on the bed so her head rested on the pillow beside him.  He put his head in his hand and watched her as he ignored the tv in the background. She was a much better watch than the tv any day. 


	2. Running Into An Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of violence with Junhong's.

**Yongguk**

Aria had a bad history of dating before she met Yongguk. She had a nasty habit of going back to her ex, Jacob, who had a history of cheating. She had told herself that he just made a mistake. That he loved her regardless. That he learned. However, after five years on and off, Aria put her foot down when she found her cousin in his bed and she called it quits for the last time. At first, he didn’t believe her, but then one day she applied to teach overseas and within a month and a half, she was on a flight to Seoul with her dog, Marky.

She spent the first year making friends, finding herself as she had long but forgotten, and along the way she stumbled upon Yongguk and it was an instant connection. However, she refused to date Yongguk after the experience she had with Jacob, but Yongguk didn’t sway from her. He didn’t bug her about it, but he made his feelings for her clear. It wouldn’t be until on night while the two were relaxing at a nearby park that Aria took the first step and kissed him.

Since then, Yongguk showed her nothing but love and trust that she had missed while dating Jacob. He showed her a world of color that she didn’t know existed. Aria’s world felt like the pieces were assembling and she felt so free and happy.

After two and a half years of dating, Aria and Yongguk flew to the US to her hometown to announce her engagement to Yongguk. She was glowing when she flashed her ring to her family who were just as happy as she was.

It wasn’t their first time in her hometown, but it was the first time in over two years of seeing her ex. An ex she had finally moved on from. The ex who was nothing but a ball in chain. During their stay, she took Yongguk to a cafe that she loved when she lived at home. It was there she ran into Jacob though at first she didn’t even realize it was him. He was chubbier than the last time, his hair was messy and he had an overgrown beard.

Aria held onto Yongguk’s upper arm as she convinced him to find them some chairs as she ordered the coffee. She made her way to the cashier and spoke her order.

“Ari?” She looked up at the cashier, who she hadn’t looked at the entire time she ordered, and her head tilted in confusion. The cashier’s grin fell, “Really baby? Don’t play dumb. I know it’s been almost 4 years, but seriously.”

“Oh, Jacob. Nice to see you again…” She forced a smile.

He leaned over the counter, “Why don’t we make up for old times? We’ve missed a lot…”

Aria let out an awkward laugh, one that Yongguk heard and knew he needed to be with her. A hand took hers as Yongguk stood beside her. “Sorry, I was just here to get some coffee with my fiance… So, if you could–ring it up?”

Jacob’s mouth fell open then his face twisted as he leaned back and punched in the order she repeated. His eyes glared daggers at Yongguk as he took her card and swiped it. “Here… enjoy.”

Aria took her card and Yongguk lead her to the seats he found. The moment they sat down, Yongguk’s face broke out into a smile as he laughed. Aria couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. She never saw herself so much as being without Jacob all those years ago, but now she was happier and loved than she ever had been before. She pressed her lips to Yongguk’s cheek, “I love you.”

Yongguk’s gummy smile grew before he pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, “I love you more.” They ignored the glaring ex who watched them as he ignored the growing crowd.

 

**Himchan**

Amelia stared at her now husband, Himchan, as she sat beside him in the airport terminal. Her legs were folded on the chair as she held her head up in her hand that was supported by the chair. She felt bubbly and excited and none of it went unnoticed by Himchan.

Himchan twirled a part of her stray hair with his finger, “Why do you keep staring at me?”

She smiled shyly as she looked down at their rings, “I’m just still in awe.” She reach down and touched his wedding band, “We’re really married. It feels so surreal still.”

Himchan laughed and was about to reply when the intercom announced their boarding group. He got up and held out his hand to take hers, “Ready to go, wife?” A blush crossed her face as she took his hand and he led her to the boarding line.

 

As the plane reached altitude, Amelia and Himchan chatted away in their seats in the first class area. One of the flight attendants of the first class area approached the two as he made his rounds to take their drink orders. Himchan request two wine glasses. As the attendant returned with their glasses, he met Amelia’s eyes.

“Ami?”

She cringed at the name. Only one person had ever called her that. She looked up at the flight attendant and her suspicions were confirms, “Miles, hey… Long time no see. You’re a flight attendant?”

He grinned, “Yea, I get to travel a lot. What have you been up to?”

She smiled and flashed him her wedding ring, “I just got married to this amazing man. We’re on our way to our honeymoon getaway.”

Miles gave Himchan a look of disgust, “Him? Really?”

Himchan smirked, “Yea, who are you?”

Miles gave Himchan a customer service smile, “I’m the one who was her first for everything.”

Himchan’s eyebrow twitched. He had heard about Miles. Amelia was his childhood friend before she dated him. However, their relationship soured after he rose his hand to her. He looked up at Miles and his jaw clenched as he took a breath. Himchan had always planned that if he saw Miles, he’d deck him. He took a sip of his wine and grimaced.

“I’m the one who she first loved. You really think she’s truly over me?”

“Miles” she warned noticing his anger rise.

“No, it’s fine love.” Himchan held his hand up to calm his wife. “While you start plotting on how you’ll try to steal my wife from me, we’d like to get better wine. This one has been tainted with your bitterness” Himchan grinned as he held up his wine glass. Amelia held back a laugh as Miles, unwillingly, took this wine glass and left to get a different drink. Himchan turned to his wife and rose his eyebrow,  “Well, you definitely know how to pick them. How on earth did you find that one?”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re so infuriating sometimes.”

He leaned over to her and chuckled, “But you love me.” She closed the gap between them as she kissed his lips. Himchan broke it suddenly as he remembered something, “You lied to me!” Amelia blinked in confusion. “You told me he was good looking. If that was good looking then I must be at the level of a god.”  

Amelia doubled over in laughter as Miles returned with the new wine glasses. Himchan took them both not sparing Miles another glance as he grinned at his laughing wife.

 

**Daehyun**

 

There was a secret that Rory never told her long term boyfriend, Daehyun, about. It wasn’t that it was bad or anything, but she knew if he knew that he would possibly feel insecure and that was the last thing she wanted. Rory planned to bury her secret as long as she could, but unbeknownst to her, that secret was about to slip.

Daehyun and Rory were out near Seoul Station to catch the metro when she noticed a small crowd of girls squealing outside the station. “I wonder what’s going on…” Daehyun stopped and stared at the crowd.

Rory shrugged, “Maybe another idol is around here… We should go before we get spotted.” The crowd broke feet in front of them and Rory’s heart sank. She scoffed as she looked at the man who walked out of the crowd. He grinned brightly as he waved at them before his eyes fell on Rory. She immediately looked away trying not to draw his attention, “Let’s go catch the metro…” She tugged Daehyun’s hand.

However, he was starstruck. The Daniel Tate, actor and model, was standing right in front of him. He was someone that he really admired.

Daniel Tate was also the man that broke Rory’s heart when he left her because “she wasn’t good enough to be on his arm” when he grew in popularity in the us as an actor. Rory didn’t want to run into him. It wasn’t that she had lingering feelings, but she couldn’t help but dislike him. He was an arrogant asshole. “Dae–plea–”

“Rory! It is you!” Daniel jogged up to the couple and went straight up to her. “It’s been so long!” He hugged her, her hand slipped from Daehyun’s, and he twirled with her. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Rory got out of his arms as she touched the ground and stepped away from him, “So I’ve been told…” she replied coolly. The crowd began to gather around the trio and she looked back to see confusion etched on Daehyun’s face.

“Well, I here for a movie! Maybe we can get some dinner together. It’s been so long and I missed you.”

Rory shook her head, “That’ll be a hard pass. I don’t think going out with an ex would be smart.” She took Daehyun’s hand in his and it didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel.

He flashed Daehyun a strained smile, “Hey, sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Daniel Tate. Yes, THE Daniel Tate. I’m Rory’s ex-boyfriend. And you are?”

“Daehyun. He’s my boyfriend. Also a singer” she cut in knowing what he was doing.

He let out a hum, “Never heard of you” he turned from her, “Listen babe, maybe we can meet up and rekindle our relationship. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you all these years apart.”

Rory said nothing as she tugged Daehyun’s hand to get his attention. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t know how to react. “Let’s catch the metro…” he whispered not looking at Daniel or Rory. He guided her away and she let out a breath of relief not knowing the internal conflict Daehyun went through after that run in.

 

**Youngjae**

Teagan wasn’t just Youngjae’s girlfriend, but also his make-up artist. His fans knew about their three year relationship after Youngjae left TS and at first some fans weren’t happy, but they warmed up to the idea. However, there was one girl who continued to send Teagan hate and that was Youngjae’s ex girlfriend, Yunmi. The one Teagan only knew as the gold digger.

First, it was just insults that Teagan never took to heart. They were coming from a vindictive woman and she didn’t find it necessary to react. However, after the insults weren’t working, Yunmi began to start rumors. She spread lies as an anonymous person and told the online cafe how Teagan was a cheater and a former bully at her school. It lead to more hate and Teagan silently took it knowing that no amount of words would change the fans’ minds.

Youngjae had learned about the rumors and had gone through the background to find where the rumors started and even hired a private investigator to look into it for him. He didn’t want to tell Teagan about the hate, but he had a feeling that she may already knew what was going on in his fan cafe. His fear was confirmed when there was a post about a cafe incident with Teagan. He clicked the article and his blood boiled. The picture showed Teagan, her head down as she had a drink poured above her. He glared at the attacker in the photo knowing all too well, even if it was blurred, that it was Yunmi. He bit his lip in anger as his rage grew. Youngjae called a lawyer and made an appointment. He was done.

Youngjae texted Yunmi to meet her at a cafe, the same cafe where the incident happened. He was done with her. He thought he made it clear the first time to back off, but Yunmi wouldn’t stop.

Yunmi skipped into the cafe as if she was there to meet the love of her life. When she spotted Youngjae, she grinned and rushed to the table, “Oppa! It’s been so long!”

“Not long enough” he replied coolly as she took a seat across from him. Her smile faltered as she noticed his demeanor. He wanted so much as to pour his drink on her like she did to Teagan, but he held back. Youngjae refused to stoop to her level, “I’m just going to cut to the chase.” He pulled out a paper from his jacket and handed it to Yunmi. “You’re being sued.”

Yunmi’s eyes snapped from the paper to him, “WHAT?! WHY?!”

“Assault. Harassment. Stalking. Really the list could go on, but why bother.”

“You can’t do that to me!” Her voice was high pitched as she looked at the paper.

Youngjae stood up and fixed his suit as his eyes glared at her, “I can and will. See you in court.” He walked down a couple of tables where Teagan sat waiting for him. “Let’s go, love.” He held out his hand to her. She took his hand with a small smile and the two walked out the cafe to enjoy the rest of the day together.

 

**Jongup**

Jongup was hesitant to tell his girlfriend, Mariah, about his forced partnership with his ex, Sally. It was an added hatred against TS as they knew his ex was the last person he’d ever willingly work with. However, he promised Mariah to never lie and he was a man of his word. So, one night he asked to meet Mariah at the park and that’s where he told her about TS’s plan to pair him up with Sally for her solo debut.

Mariah bit her inner cheek as she recalled his ex. Jongup rubbed her arm and she met his eyes. She let out a sigh, “I’m not happy about it… obviously. She’s an evil woman…”

“I know…” They both recalled the first few months of their relationship when Sally sent Mariah pictures of her and Jongup in bed together acting as if it was recent. Jongup had to fight hard to prove that it didn’t happen, but she had almost managed to ruin his relationship with Mariah.

His phone broke their awkward silence and Jongup tsked as he saw Sally’s number. Mariah acted first. She took the phone from him and hung up. Jongup looked at her and saw how conflicted she looked, “Babe–”

“I know… You have to talk to her. I know that, and yet…” Her eyes watered. His phone rang again in her hand again. Sally’s number on the screen again. Mariah bit her lip, “She’s a witch–I know I have nothing to be worried about, but she’s so vile and vindictive.”

When Jongup saw her tear fall he took the phone and answered it. There was a high pitch squeal on the line and Jongup held Mariah close in his arms, “Look, we may work together but that’s it. If you try to contact me outside of our scheduled times I will block you” he spoke before he hung up not giving her a chance to respond. He turned off his phone to avoid any further interruptions as he wrapped his other arm around Mariah and pulled her to his lap. He buried his head into her neck as he took in her scent. “I swear, I won’t talk to her or text her unless it is an absolute must. You trust me, right?”

Mariah played with his hair as she let out a small breath or relief, “Yea, I trust you.”

 

The day of the comeback, Sally hopped up to Jongup, “Babe, you ready to show them how much of a power duo we are?”

Jongup gave her a pissed off look as he fixed his microphone on his back, “Fuck off, will you.” Sally’s mouth dropped. For the past months during practice, she had been all over Jongup and he had denied her at each turn. However, he’d never gone so far as to curse her out.

“Jongup?” He turned to the voice and his mood lit up when he saw Mariah with a small pastry. She smiled as she held it out, “I brought you a snack.”

Jongup said nothing as he approached her and pressed his lips to her not caring about the tantrum Sally began as she stormed off. He broke the kiss and hugged Mariah, “I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t think I could last another minute with her off stage.”

 

**Junhong**

When news broke of Junhong’s engagement to his girlfriend, Selena, of four years, fans were supportive. They knew of their relationship for about two years and after the little hate they received, the news went pretty good. The only exception to it was Junhong’s ex, Inseul, who had tried to attack Selena right after the news of their relationship. They were able to get a restraining order against her and fearing prison, she did a good job staying away from Selena and Junhong.

 

However, their peace ended after the engagement announcement. His ex flipped out about it and the restraining order meant nothing to her. As Selena was heading to her shared apartment with Junhong when she saw Inseul in front of her apartment pushing and pulling a cardboard box cutter blade in and out of it’s cover. Selena sent Junhong to tell him that Inseul was outside their apartment with a weapon.

“You really think a whore like you deserves him?” Inseul growled when she saw Selena. She looked crazy. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes looked like she was ready to kill, and her clothes looked like they were just something she saw and threw on.

Selena took steps away from Inseul as she realized how serious she was on trying to hurt her. Inseul leaped forward and Selena let out a scream in alarm as she jumped back. She fell back on her ass and Inseul stood over her.

“I let you have him for a few years and you think you can take him away from me forever? I think not” she growled as she rose the blade.

“Inseul please… We can talk about it.” Inseul’s arm swung down and Selena shielded her face from her attack. However when she didn’t get sliced, she looked up to see an out of breath Junhong holding Inseul’s wrist to stop her from any movement.

Junhong reached up silently and forcefully took the blade from Inseul, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it breaking it. His eyes were dark as they pierced Inseul’s eyes, “What the fuck did you think you were about to do?” His had dropped octaves and his chest vibrated as he spoke. Pissed did not even begin to describe how angry he was. He had half a mind to hit Inseul, but he restrained himself. He kept his grip on Inseul’s arm and grabbed her other as he waited for the police.

The lights of the police flashed as they approached the scene and Inseul was taken into custody. Junhong had Selena in his arms since the moment police took Inseul. He buried his head in her hair as he let out a shaky breath, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He shook, “I was so scared when I got your text. I thought I would lose you.” She turned to face him as tears fell from her eyes. She took his face in her hands and Junhong wiped her cheeks.“I love you so much.” He kissed her.

“I love you more” she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.


	3. Falling Out of Love **ANGST**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they are long, I will split them into 2 parts! This is part 1!

**Yongguk**

Mikyung sat outside in the harsh winter evening bundled in her heavy snow coat, black gloves, and a tan plaid ear-flap beanie. She shivered as she felt like her limbs were becoming ice. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at her phone to see the time was an hour after she was to meet her boyfriend, Yongguk. There was no texts or calls by him even after she had sent him some. A hand appeared before her with a steaming hot drink and she looked up hopeful. However, upon seeing the face that was not her boyfriend, her shoulders slumped.

The man let out a deep chuckle, “Ouch, I’ll try not to take offense. It’s hot chocolate. I didn’t know what type of drink you’d want.” He moved his hand for her to take the drink, “I didn’t put anything in it if you’re worried. You can ask the barista–actually don’t he’s my brother and who knows what stories he’d tell you.” Mikyung smiled as she let out a light laugh. “Ah she can laugh. We’re all good folks, she’s good!” He shouted to the air. 

Mikyung took the drink as the volume of her laugh grew. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

He sat beside her and shrugged, “I figured you were cold. You’ve been out here waiting for your boyfriend for the past hour.” He gave her a side gaze and saw her eyes squint as she eyes him suspiciously. “You’re out here when you could be somewhere like the cafe across the way when it’s snowing. Which means you have to be meeting with someone and you don’t seem to be the one to get involved in criminal activity unless I’m wrong. So, it would be fit to assume it’s a boyfriend.” 

She took a sip of the hot chocolate and let a hum escape her lips, “You’re right… He seemed to have forgotten–again” she sighed as she leaned against the bench. 

He gave her a sympathetic smile, “Well he sucks then because a girl as gorgeous as you can stolen right from under him.”

She chuckled before taking a sip, “As if he’d notice.”

“Then why are you with him?” He inquired causing her to pause. He got up from the bench and shook the snow from his jacket only for more to fall, “I’m just saying, you shouldn’t have to keep waiting around for a guy who won’t chase you. Maybe I’ll see you around uh–”

“Mikyung.”

His lips curled up, “Gorgeous name to go with you too. Well maybe I’ll see you, Mikyung. If not just go irritate the owner and ask him to contact Younghwi.” He winked before he headed down the street.

 

After the chance encounter, Mikyung had a chance to think. To really sit and look at her relationship with Yongguk. It wasn’t something sudden. How many important events had he missed in the last three years? How many dates were spent with her just waiting around? She understood his music was his life, but as long as they had been together, shouldn’t she at least be another priority? When she received a text from Yongguk for her to come to his place to see lyrics he wrote, Mikyung made up her mind and headed over.

 

When she reached his place she stood by the door and squeezed her eyes shut. She sucked in a deep breath and put in his code to his apartment for what would possibly be her last time. Did she love him anymore? Why was she still with him? To avoid hurting him? To not be single? The thoughts crossed her mind as she entered his house. She was overcome with his scent in the air, but it didn’t excite her like it used to. When did that happen? She had just been at his place a month and a half ago. Her heart would skip a beat just being outside his door. Mikyung headed in after slipping off her boots. 

Yongguk gave her a gummy smile and his eyes formed crescents as she entered his home studio. Something that warmed her heart, but this time nothing which only furthered her assumption. “Jagi, I finally–” He stood and reached out to hug her, but she held out her hand to stop him. 

“I didn’t come here to listen to the song” her took in a shaky breath. Breakups were always hard no matter who you were. “I came to breakup with you–I-I–I don’t love you anymore.” Yongguk’s hands dropped to his sides as he watched her hoping it was a joke. She caught his lip quiver as he looked down avoiding her gaze. “I’m sorry. I just-I didn’t want to do this over text. Goodbye, Yongguk.”

“Wait, can you at least tell me when? When did you–” His deep voice echoed the heart his heart felt. He couldn’t hear over the shredding of his heart. He couldn’t even finish his question as he sucked in air.

Mikyung stood at the door not facing him, “Somewhere between last time I was here and the day I was stood up. I guess I got tired of being after your music.” She looked back with a sad smile on her face, “I guess I was too selfish to be in a relationship like this. I’m sorry. I’ll keep rooting for you and I’ll be your fan and a friend if we can move on from this. You have my number. Bye, oppa.” She gave a small wave as she headed out his home studio.

Yongguk collapsed in his chair as he heard the front door shut. He grabbed the lyrics he wrote and stared at them before he pressed a hand to his lips as his eyes blurred with tears. He cursed the song, it was it’s fault that she left him. A stupid proposal song and he lost the love of his life for it. He threw the papers on the ground as his tears fell freely. 

 

**Himchan**

“It is our great honor to invite you to OO Publishing Company as a Senior Editor in our Young Adult–” Brianna squealed as she read the email aloud to her best friend, Miki, who clapped. “I got the job!”

“You got the job!” Miki jumped off the bed and jumped Brianna. “I can’t believe it, I mean  _of course_ you’d get the job. Anyone would be stupid to not hire you.” Miki looked over her shoulder and read the rest of the email. Her smile fell as she reached a line, “You’re moving? This job requires you to move?”

Brianna looked down as she rubbed Miki’s arm that was around her neck, “Yea, it’s a job in London. I knew when I applied that it would be out of the country, but it’s my chance to do something I’ve always wanted to do. You understand, right Miki?” 

“Yea” she shrugged but her shoulders slumped, “I just wish I knew before now… Does Himchan know?”

Brianna scoffed, “As if he does. I don’t even think he remembers he even has a girlfriend who moved all the way from her home country to be with him.”

“Bri–”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just bitter about it. I hadn’t thought about it honestly. I was just ready to pack up and leave.”

Miki gave her a sad smile, “Do you even love him anymore?”

“No.” Brianna shut her laptop and stood from her desk, “I don’t know why I’ve been postponing this. It’s something that has been a long time coming.” She picked up her phone from bed and sent Himchan a text, “I don’t want lingering problems, so I may as well just talk to him and end it… If he even replies to this. We haven’t talked in about two weeks.”

“Fighting?”

Brianna shook her head, “It’s just how our relationship has become.”

 

That weekend, Brianna met up with Himchan who grinned widely and hugged her about seeing her. “Hey love, sorry I suck at keeping up. We’ve been busy.”

Brianna gave a strained smile, “It’s fine.” They ordered their drinks and found a secluded spot. Himchan went on and on about his practice and B.A.P’s upcoming album. Brianna smiled as she listened to him. When did this stop working? When did they stop working? 

“BriBri?” Himchan waved his hand in front of her. She was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at him to see concern. “What’s wrong?”

Brianna took a sip of her mocha before placing the drink on the table, “Guess I should just get it out. I got offered a job in London. It is a Senior Editor job in their Young Adult books.”

Himchan’s eyes widened, “Damn, that’s cool. I didn’t know you were applying for publishing companies again.”

 _Of course you didn’t_. She bit back the comment. “It was actually from an application I sent in ages ago.”

“Well it’s a shame. They totally missed out, huh?” He chuckled.

Her eyebrow twitched, “No, I told them I’d take it. I go next week.”

Himchan froze as he went for his drink. Maybe he heard that wrong. “What?” His voice came out quiet but full of confusion.

She took another sip of her drink, “I told them I’d be a Senior Editor. It’s my dream to work in that line of work. Anyone would be a fool to pass it up.”

“And what about us?” His voice came out in a spat. More angry than he intended. 

“What about us, Himchan?” She looked at him head on. 

Her eyes had no love no spark of life that she used to get when she was with Himchan. His eye twitched as he broke the eye contact first. His hand tightened around the mug in his hands. When did she start looking at him like that? The blood flooded his ears and his heart felt like it was being wrung tightly.

Brianna watched him for a while as she let out a breath, “Listen… It’s not like I hate you or am resentful–I just… Fell out of love with you. I had some time ago. We just don’t have time for each other–”

“We can make more time then.”

“If we could we should have done it when it mattered. Now, now it’s too late.” She looked at her watch, “Miki is going to meet me in a bit to help me back. I gotta go. It’s been nice, Himchan.” 

She stood and headed to leave, but as she passed him, his arm shot out. “Please–” His voice shook, “Is there anyway to fix this? I can’t lose you. Please, Brianna.” He looked back at her with tear filled eyes.

Brianna touched his hand and gentle took her hand from his grasp. She couldn’t hear his heart tear in two at the small gesture, “You’ll find someone who can love you better than I could. I’ll be rooting for you to find happiness.” She gave her one last smile before she walked away leaving Himchan to himself. 

 

**Daehyun**

Luna knew Daehyun was ignoring her. She knew he had to feel what she had felt. They lost their spark. There was no love between them anymore and it wasn’t hard for anyone to notice. She didn’t understand why. Daehyun was a great guy and a to die for boyfriend. He made time for her no matter where he went and yet the spark was gone. 

Daehyun didn’t understand it much either. Luna was a girl people called a god sent. She was caring, but not clingy. She had boundaries but still affectionate. Luna was his definition of a dream girl, so where did they go wrong? Where did their feelings die? 

 

When Daehyun answered his door, he wasn’t too shocked to see Luna with a knowing look outside his apartment. It was the day he had wanted to avoid for as long as he could. The idea of breaking up was something he had contemplated, but he didn’t like it. What if what he felt was temporary? What if it was just a hump in their relationship and they passed it right after they broke up? He didn’t want regrets of losing a girl as great as her. 

Luna took a seat on the chair as he sat across from her on the couch. She gave him a smile that told him everything. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

He sat back on the couch and his lips twitched, “I have. And you didn’t take the hint.”

She chuckled, “What can I say? I’m a stubborn girl.” 

Daehyun let out a low chuckle as he agreed. Her chuckled died down as she stared at him. Daehyun noticed the tension and his arms pressed on his knees as he leaned forward with a serious gaze. “This is the end, yea?”

Luna wiped her eye as a tear threatened to fall and she nodded, “Yea… It is.” She sucked in a breath, “I’m sorry. You’re such a great guy… I don’t know where I went wrong.” 

Daehyun walked to her and sat on the coffee table before her, “Hey, none of that.” He wiped her tears. “You were perfect–you  _are_ perfect.”

“You are too” she let out a small cry. “Why couldn’t we work?”

Daehyun pulled her in a hug and held on to her tightly, “Maybe we weren’t supposed to? Maybe we were just meant to be friends.”

“I really did love you at one point. I swear, I never lied about that” she sobbed in his chest.

Daehyun pressed a kiss on the top of her head, “I did too. I didn’t lie about that either.” Maybe they were just meant to be friends. Maybe they weren’t supposed to be together. That’s what he had began to believe as he held his best friend, now ex, in his arms.


	4. Falling Out of Love **ANGST**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the reaction.

**Youngjae**

Youngjae knew a breakup was bound to happen. He noticed how drawn back Jennifer was even before he returned from a world tour. However, he thought there was a way to salvage their relationship and when he invited her to the dance studio, that’s all that he thought about. He was prepared to do whatever he needed to fix whatever was wrong with their relationship. Youngjae knew he put her through a lot with constantly missing dates or an anniversary or birthday.

However, it was more than just a few dates and events for their relationship. He missed when she needed him most. When her sister and mom died in the car accident, he was on the other side of the world and when she reached out to him he just told her  _can we talk later_. When she needed someone the most as she couldn’t go home for the funerals due to work and money, Youngjae failed her. It was that interaction that lead the domino effect to this moment. She had found herself in another man’s arms during that time, but not anything more than a friendship. However, it was still someone who wasn’t Youngjae, who checked on her and helped her get to her family’s side when no one else would. 

 

Jennifer opened the studio door to see Youngjae on a chair with beads of sweat. The squeak of the door drew his attention to her and when he saw her, he smiled. However as she entered with a box of his belongings, his smile faltered. His hope extinguished before his eyes as he watched her enter. She was smaller. When had that happened? Was it the gym? Had she been stressed at work?

His eyes found hers as she placed the box down on the ground, but she looked away and her lips parted then shut. She let out a shaky breath as she reached back to the messy bun in her hair and squeezed it. “Breakups are never easy, huh?” She let out a pitiful chuckle. “It’ll hurt one person or the other regardless of who ends it.”

Youngjae looked down at the box and swallowed harshly, “Why? Is it another man?” His throat felt like sand paper no matter how much he swallowed.

“God no. I’d never do that to someone” she shook her head. “I just–I stopped caring for you as a boyfriend. You weren’t there for me when I needed you. While you were away on tour, the day I texted and called you needing someone–” Her eyes watered as she choked on her words, “My mom and sister were in a car accident and neither made it… I knew you couldn’t do anything, but I just needed your words, but you just didn’t have time for me.” 

Youngjae was at a loss for words as he felt guilty for not taking the time to contact her that day or the weeks after. He cursed himself for thinking that he could leave her here in Seoul to wait for him to return. Youngjae mustered a smile as he got up and held out his arms, “It’s okay… I understand.” Jennifer walked up to him and hugged him. His arms held her tightly as he took in her scent once more, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you and I’m sorry for your loss. Find happiness, you deserve it.”

She pulled away and gave him a smile, “Thanks. You too, Youngjae. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Maybe, if you feel up to it, we can talk as friends.”

“Yea… maybe one day.” Jennifer waved as she left the studio leaving Youngjae to his thoughts. He bit his gums of his cheek as he turned back on the music to practice once more. However, as the music played, he stared at his relationship with disgust. When did he have such a look? His hand clenched. Why couldn’t he have bothered to pick up the phone that day? Why couldn’t he had been there to soothe her? His heart shattered and he had no one else to blame but himself. Jennifer couldn’t be blamed. She had been so patient with him. His company couldn’t have been blamed. They didn’t stop him from calling her. Youngjae looked at the shattered glass that reflected his face in the fragments. His hand dropped to his side and the blood dripped to the ground. The pain was nothing compared to the pain Jennifer had to have felt when she was alone grieving. Youngjae fell to his knees and cradled his hand in his uninjured hand as tears finally fell.

 

**Jongup**

Jongup’s eyes widened as he looked up from his computer. He met his girlfriend’s eyes as his throat went dry. “What?”

His girlfriend, Amaya, took a seat beside him on the couch and let out a sigh, “Please don’t make me say it again…” 

Jongup didn’t say anything. He needed to hear it again. He needed to make sure his mind wasn’t playing a cruel joke on him, but the look on her face was enough to tell him it wasn’t a joke. “Please… Repeat it.” He put the laptop on the coffee table and turned his body on the couch so he could give his undivided attention to her.

Amaya’s tongued her lip ring nervously. Her leg shook violently as she spoke again, “I don’t think I love you anymore. I want a breakup.” She had come here for this, so why was it so hard to say. She felt like she was breathing in toxins. Her chest felt like a brick was on it holding her down. The silence that followed was unbearable. Why wouldn’t he say anything? Why didn’t he ask her what happened? Or just get angry and tell her to leave? She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

“You think…”

“What?”

Jongup looked up from her hands to her eyes with a determined glint in his own. “You think you don’t love me which means you aren’t sure.” Amaya gave him a puzzled expression as she stared at him. Jongup nodded, “I think there’s still something between us.” 

“Jongup…” 

He leaned towards her and kissed her. She was stunned for a moment as a shiver ran up her spine. He moved to deepen the kiss and she immediately responded. His hand ran up to her cheek as he hungrily kissed her. Their kisses echoed in the room, but he didn’t care. Jongup was the one to break the kiss. His lips drew away from hers and he swiped his tongue over his lips to taste the remnants of her on his lips. His eyes focus on her plush lips before he looked at her eyes. There was confusion. He could see the internal conflict in her eyes. “That wasn’t a kiss of lust.” 

Amaya’s eyes wavered as she looked away from him. She didn’t understand. Did she really fall out of love with him? Her heart pounded against her chest as if pleading for her to listen. She put her hands to her head and shut her eyes, “I’m confused…”

“How about this then… Why don’t we go on a date? Maybe not today, but tomorrow or something. If afterwards, you don’t feel anything, we’ll call it off.”

Amaya shook her head, “And what if I’m still confused?”

Jongup moved her arms from her face and tipped her head up for her to meet his gaze, “Then I’ll keep taking you out and showing you how much I love you until you can tell me you don’t love me with complete certainty.” There was a pained look in her eyes and he smiled, “I’m not doing this to get my heart broken.” He responded to her silent question, “I’m doing this to show you that I love you and to help you figure out how you feel. Okay?”

Amaya shook her head and let out a sigh in disbelief, “You know you’re crazy for even thinking of doing this? You could get really hurt…”

“I’d get hurt no matter when you break it off. But, I wouldn’t count us out just yet” his eyes flickered with a mischievous glint, “You did kiss me back which was more than enough to know we still have something. So, do we have a deal?” 

“Fine.” 

Jongup smiled at her agreement and he felt like he could breath just a little easier. He just had to show her they loved each other. Giving up was just something he was unprepared to do.

 

**Junhong**

Junhong sat at Yongguk’s island with a glass of alcohol in his hand. How many had he had? How much did he need to forget the events of earlier? He moved his head from his wrist and looked up at the kitchen. He drank some of the soju in the glass and cringed at the bitterness. His eyes were puffy from the tears he cried to Yongguk. His hand hurt from the wall he had punched in anger. He hissed as he thought back to the day’s events for the hundredth time. 

 

Junhong went to meet his fiancee, Cheyenne, he was expecting to have a spontaneous date that they so often had after weeks of being busy. They needed one of those especially after the last few days. They had been in argument after argument. Both said things hurtful out of their anger. Things that they would claim they never meant to say, but it didn’t change that they were said. 

He felt the cold metal in his hand as he stared at her in shock. His breath escaped him as her hand drew back from his. Junhong’s eyes fell to the engagement ring in his hand and his chest vibrated as he spoke, “Why?”

“I don’t love you–I haven’t in a while…”

His hand clasped the engagement ring as it shut to a fist, “ho–how long?” Watching her easily slip off his ring, Junhong knew it wasn’t a new realization. She had know she didn’t love him. He could see the guilt stricken look on her face and it made his pissed. “HOW. LONG?” His voice rose as he enunciated the two words. His anger and hurt were laced in them.

Cheyenne’s head tilted as if getting caught amidst a crime. She mouthed the word  _fuck_ as her eyes shut before they fluttered open. She bit her lip hard before she released it, “Before our engagement–”

“Fuck” Junhong tugged at his hair as he turned away from her. It was all he could do without snapping. It hadn’t just been days. No, he proposed to her five months ago. He felt anger and hurt. He didn’t know if he wanted to yell or if he wanted to cry.

Cheyenne took his arm from behind as she gave him a pleading look. “I swear, I wasn’t trying to hur–”

“Not trying to hurt me? Are you fucking kidding me? Five months, Cheyenne. You haven’t loved me in  _five_ months.”

“I thought if I stayed with you I could fall back in love.”

Junhong scoffed, “That’s the dumbest ass thing I’ve ever fucking heard.” He wanted so much to hit any solid object to release to anger that built up. “You fucking used me!”

“I didn’t mean to” she cried. “I’m sorry! You have to believe me. Please. I’d never–”

“SHUT UP!” He threw the engagement ring in the river feet away from him. “Why are you crying? You’re not the one who’s heart feels like it’s being doused in acid” he growled. Junhong knew he needed to leave. He knew if he didn’t he would do something he’d regret. Junhong backed away from her with his hands in the air beside his shoulders, “I don’t know what to believe. We’ve been a lie for fucking months apparently. All this time, you’ve been lying to me about loving me. You’re despicable. You’re a snake. Don’t ever contact me.” 

Cheyenne’s head fell in her hands as she watched him leave. Her tears freely fell as she let out a cry. She didn’t deserve to be crying. She wasn’t the one who’s heart was broken. She didn’t have the right to be hurting.

 


	5. Kidnapped [Gang!AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be violence obviously. Not angst. This will be labeled with a trigger because it’s a gang!au. The note below will be for every single gang!au I write so head’s up! Himchan will be excluded from all future reactions until the trial is over. Whether or not it is a permanent exclusion will be based on the results of the trial.
> 
> Note: This is JUST a reaction. I do not think you should EVER be in a violent relationship. NEVER let yourself get abused by another [mentally or physically]. You’re worth more than that kind of life. 
> 
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page sociallyawkward486

**Yongguk**

Yongguk didn’t feel right letting Mariah going out of the country alone to follow a story for her job. He insisted on sending bodyguards with her, but she refused as they would hinder her job more than help her. It was terrible timing all together as he was dealing with the Ice Dragons who started a war for B.A.P’s turf. However, he dropped her off at the airport and watched her enter not thinking anything would happen once she got inside. 

Then one day while out at a warehouse unpacking a shipment, a severally wounded Daehyun was dumped at their base. He wasn’t discovered for hours when Jongup came home and noticed him bleeding out and barely alive. 

Yongguk ordered the hit almost immediately and they raided one of the I.D’s bases expecting to surprise and slaughter them. However, the home was relatively bare and the group split off through the house in search for any rivals. None of them realized it was a trap.

“Yongguk hyung! HYUNG!” Zelo put down his weapon as he rushed over to an unconscious Mariah. Dry blood lingered on her temple with a gag around her mouth as a sign hung around her neck. Zelo lightly slapped her cheek to wake her just as the others ran into the room. 

Yongguk approached her and pulled the sign from her neck and read it. 

> _Enjoy your gift. Picked her up just for you._
> 
> _-Jaewoon_

Yongguk gritted his teeth as he broke the sign against his knee. He knelt beside her as he pulled out a pocketknife to cut the rope that kept her bruised up arms together from behind the chair.

“Hyung wait!” Jongup grabbed his arm before Yongguk cut the rope. “There’s a bomb under her chair. It’ll likely detonate if we cut the wire or move her.”

Youngjae rushed over, “I’ll kill it.” He pulled off his pack that was on his back that held his laptop. 

Mariah let out a whimper as she began to come to. Yongguk moved in front of her and pulled off the gag that covered her busted lip. Strands of her hair coated in blood was pushed out of her face and she flinched in pain. “Hey, baby” his voice was deep and full of concern. You hear me?” She mumbled a yea as she tried to gather her senses. Yongguk felt rage seeing his fiancee in pain. “What happened?”

She tried to keep her head up straight, but the blunt force to her temple from earlier made her vision blurry. She groaned as nausea set in. “Japan–Jaewoon was there and waited for me–he knew I was going home.” She tried to recall the incident. “-his men hit the car I was taking to the airport… I don’t remember much after. All so hazy.”

Youngjae let out a breath as he gave Yongguk the okay to move her. Yongguk cut the rope and she slumped forward. With the help of Zelo, Yongguk was able to pick her up bridal style and they got the hell out of the house just as Youngjae flipped the detonator on and the house blew.

 

Once at Yongguk’s place, Taekwoon, an underground doctor, was called over and he treated her of her injuries and relayed the treatment to Yongguk. As she rested, Yongguk saw the doctor out after paying him off. He then returned to the living room where Jongup was going about a strategy that he and Yongguk created on where they could hit next. Yongguk was not just out for blood. He was out for murder. He wanted no survivors when they found their rivals. Not only had they attacked his brother, but they went after his soon to be wife and that wasn’t going to go unnoticed.

 

**Daehyun**

Daehyun didn’t go anywhere without his wife, Joyce. Many gangs would hide their significant others, but not him. He challenged anyone to try to take her. He would never let her get hurt and would do whatever he needed to in order to keep her in front of prying eyes. However, he didn’t think a business party would be a place someone would dare to take her.

Joyce made her way through the party greeting the other party guests in order to keep appearances. Her existence was known through the party not only because of her connection with her husband who was one of the youngest CEOs in the world, but she was Yongguk’s step-sister and he owned five star hotels in Singapore, Japan, and South Korea. She was a princess surrounded by six royal knights of B.A.P. Today was just one of those exceptions. She helped entertain the guests as the boys dealt with some underground affairs. It was the real purpose behind the party.

The party was a guise for B.A.P to form an alliance with a neighboring gang, EXO. However, none of them knew that they had turned on them until it was too late.

Joyce was pretty out of the loop when it came to B.A.P’s work as she didn’t want to get involved in her brother’s and husband’s gang affairs. So when she linked up with EXO’s leader, Suho, she was oblivious of his title. She knew him by his real name, Junmyeon, as he was a CEO of a newly developed amusement park and mall. She had heard about him wanting to form a partnership with her brother and husband, so she talked to him. She could discuss with Daehyun whether the partnership would be a hit or miss later in the evening.

 

After the basic introductions, the two shared a fairly decent conversation. At least until two masked men entered the ballroom and began to fire with no purpose. The guest screamed and fled out the other entrances through out the room as Joyce watched the chaos with wide eyes. As her adrenaline kicked in, she was about to make a break for it until Junmyeon grabbed her upper arm and kept her still.

“Where are you off to princess?” His voice was low, but echoed in Joyce’s ear. She looked back at him as a smirk graced his lips, “We came all the way here for you. It’s rude to just leave.”

She paled as she realized what was going on as Junmyeon pulled her out through one of the side exits behind the two gunmen. Once outside, Joyce rammed her high heel into his foot and elbowed him in the nose. He gave a sudden yelp as his grip on her released and she took off. As she turned the corner to head down to the parking lot she knew her family was, she slammed into another body.

“You okay?” The stranger asked with concern dripping from his voice. She gasped for air as the man reached to her other shoulder and squeezed it. “You have to calm down. I don’t understand you.”

“Kai, quit playing around and get her over here!” Junmyeon growled as he held his broken nose. 

Kai tsked as he shrugged his shoulders, “I was just trying to get her to trust me a little more.” She tried to pulled from him, but he pressed her close, “Ah ah ah.” He pulled a cloth from his suit jacket and pressed it against her nose and mouth, “We just need you for a little deal with your family. We’ll return you in pristine condition if you don’t fight us.” She knew he was feeding her lies. His lips moved to her ears, “Though, I don’t mind a little rebellion. It’d be fun to punish you.” Everything grew fuzzy and Kai moved the cloth when Joyce’s legs buckled. He lifted her before she hit the ground and got her in the waiting van.

 

While the attack over them happened, B.A.P fought against another group that worked with EXO. It was 5 against 6 and even thought B.A.P had the upper hand with an extra member, the group of 5 were better prepared. They could have finished off B.A.P, but instead they immediately called off the attack and retreated. B.A.P regrouped not understanding what happened. Yongguk, the one who hosted the party, called his butler who was one of the people who watched over the party and was told about what happened above them including the fact that Joyce was nowhere to be seen. In a panic, they ignored their injuries and sought for her. Yongguk called allies for a full on search. 

After two hours, they called it quits. Daehyun knew from the beginning finding Joyce wouldn’t be easy. He knew those bastards took her. They all did, but none of them wanted to admit that they failed to protect her. Daehyun made it home and immediately saw a necklace box on the kitchen counter. At first he assumed Joyce left it out, but as he picked it up he heard something shift. Daehyun opened it to see the bracelet Joyce had worn that evening covered in blood and a USB. He took the USB and searched for his laptop to open the file and see a video. 

It was a short video. A video of Joyce fighting off who looked to be Baekhyun and Chen from EXO at their hideout. Daehyun smirked watching her kick their asses glad she took up karate and taekwondo. However his smirk fell when Joyce fell to her knees with a pained expression as she reached up to her chest and drew back a blood covered hand. She then collapsed to the ground.

The video cut off and the color drained from his face. He was about to call the others when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Daehyun picked up his gun and swung back prepared to shoot his uninvited guest, but the guest hit his arm just in time as Daehyun pulled the trigger. Zelo scoffed and Daehyun lowered his gun, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’d have done the same. Let’s go. Youngjae hyung found where those bastards took noona” Zelo said nothing else as he pulled up his hoodie and left the apartment with Daehyun fast at his feet.

 

**Youngjae**

In order for Youngjae to date the woman of his dreams, Hailey, he swore to her that he would never involve her in his gang affairs. It was the only way he could get her to agree to even date him and for two years, Youngjae was diligent about keeping that promise. His rivals were unaware of her presence in his life and as a hacker, he made sure to keep an eye on anything in the dark web of any rumors of his relationship. So in all that security and diligent work, how did she still end up taken?

Youngjae was looking over a blueprint of a museum B.A.P had planned to break into later in the week when he got a call. “Yea?” He answered not once looking at the ID. There was a whimper, but no response. He pulled the phone from his ear to look at the caller id and saw Hailey’s name. “Hailey?” He called out in the speaker, “Are you okay?”

There was a feminine yelp in his ear and his eyes darkened, “Talk bitch.” A grunt sounded in his ear. 

Hailey sniffled, “You promised, Jae…” Her voice cracked. “You promised” she cried. 

Youngjae’s heart dropped as he realized what was happening, “Hailey, where–” before he could ask the question the phone hung up. He got up from his seat as his blood raced through his body. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the table. Hie phone vibrated signaling a text message. He immediately picked it up and opened the text. “FUCK!” He threw his phone across the room as it shattered. The picture was Hailey tied to a chair with a blindfold over her eyes, tear stains on her cheeks, a gag wrapped tightly in her mouth, and a gun pressed to her head with a price tag in the gun holder’s hand. He rushed out of his room to the others to tell them about her kidnapping. He used his other computer to try to ping her location from the phone and they planned out a way to attack.

 

That night, after discovering the location of the picture, B.A.P decided to strike before the enemies knew they found them. They entered, guys drawn, and fired at the startled enemies as they stormed the building. Off in a side room, Youngjae found Hailey bound and gagged just like in the picture, but there didn’t seem to be any injuries on her. Youngjae put his gun away as he approached her and touched her shoulder. She muffled a panicked cry and shook her head. “Relax, it’s just me, babe.”

His voice was an electric shock through her body. Her eyes watered as he took the blindfold off and she adjusted to the lighting. He tugged off her gag and she let out a cough, “You promised…” Was all she could say. 

Youngjae cut the ropes that ties her to the arms of the chair. As soon as she was free, she flew into his arms and cried. “I know… I know.” He pressed a hard kiss on her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, babe.” He ran his hand over her hair.

“Aw, that’s cute. Her knight in shining armor came to save her after all.” They heard the hammer of a gun and Youngjae pulled away from her as he pulled out his own gun. 

Youngjae didn’t wait as he pulled the trigger, “Come on!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room into the combat zone. “Fuck….” He pulled out a second gun and put it in her hand, “Find somewhere to hide. DON’T come out until I say otherwise, understand?” She nodded fearfully. Youngjae kissed her forehead, “Go. Hurry.” He pushed her away gently just as two men ran at them. He shot them both before he joined in the battle of guns while Hailey ran for cover.

 

**Jongup**

Jongup wasn’t a soft man. At least he wasn’t until he met Savannah. She saw a side of him that no one in his line of work would ever see in the light of day. He’d never voice or show his worry about his girlfriend and that was especially true when he was in front of a Hong Kong mafia leader. Jongup was in Hong Kong with Youngjae who was in charge of making the alliance with the mafia and Zelo. Jongup and Zelo were just the bodyguards. The ones to make sure if things got fucked up, they would take out the whole group if need be.

However, there was lingering anxiety that built up inside him as he glanced at the clock while he guarded the meeting doors. He had sent Savannah texts and calls for the past two days and she had yet to respond to them. It was unlike her as she knew his line of work and knew if she didn’t reply he would assume the worse, so she  _always_ replied back. He knew she had work, but she always found time to answer hims. Millions of red flags rose in his head, but he couldn’t get the others to check on her. They were in Japan scouting. 

 

After the meeting, Jongup called Yongguk and told him he was going back to Seoul. It wasn’t a question. It was a fact. Yongguk knew he couldn’t fight him as Jongup was one member who did what he wanted and Yongguk just gave him an okay. Jongup took the first flight back to Seoul and headed straight to their shared home.

Immediately, Jongup was greeted by three dead bodyguards, his men he put up to protect Savannah, in the entrance of the house. Jongup’s heart pounded as she grabbed his gun and entered the house cautiously. He walked into the living room and saw it trashed. “SAVANNAH!” His sanity began to slipped as he ran through the house looking for her before he made it to their bedroom. 

The bedroom door hung on the last hinges with multiple boot prints on it. He walked inside with his gun ready to shoot. However, his hand slipped off the trigger when he saw the blood splatter on the wall with a bullet hole. A bloody hand print dragged partially through the trashed room.

As if on cue, his phone with off and he saw Savannah’s name flash on his phone as he pulled it out. He opened the text to see her unconscious figure up against a concrete wall with her hands raised above her tied by a chain. The right side of her shirt soaked in her blood from the gun wound.

> _Welcome home._

Underneath was a caption of the time, place, and what they wanted in exchange for Savannah. He snapped. It wasn’t a snap of a physical reaction from him. It was internal. The blood curled and boiled as he stared at the image. He wanted blood. His eyes darkened as his hand tightened on the guy. He stormed out of the house as he placed a call to Yongguk about the ransom. When Yongguk said he would send some of the others, Jongup declined. He didn’t need anyone’s help. He was going to string up the bodies as a reminder of why no one fucked with him.

 

**Junhong**

Andrea and Junhong were out on a date for the first time in a month. The two spent the time shopping at the mall, eating, and just having fun for the day. He held her shopping bags in one hand and her hand in the other. 

Andrea leaned against his shoulder with a large smile, “This was a lot of fun, babe! Thanks for taking me here.” Junhong gave her a quick peck on her lips. “You sure I can’t carry some of those bags?”

“I’m positive. You don’t need to carry these, love” he chuckled as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. They exited the mall as the night covered the sky. They headed through the parking lot to their car when Junhong stopped in his track. “Get behind me” he growled as he released her hand and pushed her back. He dropped the shopping bags as he pulled out his hidden gun. Andrea peeked around him to see three men approach them in the barely lit parking lot. “The fuck do you want?”

The middle man smirked as he held up his hands as if in surrender, “Relax, kid. We aren’t here to fight you on a date.” His eyes met Andres and she jerked back to hide her face. “I’m just here to see your kitten. Rumor has it she’s a beauty. Seems like those rumors were true.” The middle man licked his lips as the formed into a smirk. “Maybe she wouldn’t mind being in our company for a few hours, yea Zelo?”

Junhong’s face reddened in rage as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and shoved them into her hands blindly. “Get to the car!” She shakily reached out and took the keys before she darted off past the three men. “I thought you said you weren’t here to fight?” He snarled.

The man in the middle shrugged as the two beside him made no effort to move. “We’re not here to fight. We’re just here to take a little collateral.”

Junhong’s eyes widened as he realized what he meant just as Andrea let out a shriek. “LET ME GO!” The keys in her hands fell to the asphalt as a man grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight him off, “Junhong! JUNHONG!” She slammed the back of her head into the man’s face and he dropped her. She tried to gather herself together as she meant to run only to be knocked out by another man who whacked her with the butt of his gun. 

It felt like everything went in slow motion as Junhong watched the attack and kidnapping of his girlfriend. Junhong went to run to her but the three men in front of him held him back. “You want her back? I want my shipment that your group took from my men.” The middle man snapped his fingers as three more men appeared. “Until I get what I want. Hope you don’t mind that I get  _familiar_ with your kitten” he chuckled as he walked away with a wave of his hand. “Don’t kill him. We need a messenger.” The man got into the van and it drove off just as the group attacked Junhong. 

 

Even though he held up a good fight, Junhong got his ass handed to him. He drove back to his hyungs a bloody mess and he was surprised he made it home without crashing as his brain was hazy. Youngjae was the first one to spot him as he pulled himself from his car.

After he was patched, he sat in the kitchen as the others planned out how to get her back. He had a drink in his hand as her screams echoed in his head, “I couldn’t save her…” He took a chug of his drink before slamming the glass to the counter, “I couldn’t fucking save her!”

Yongguk walked up to him before he set out with the others, “We’ll bring her back. She’ll be fine. She’s a fighter.” He patted his shoulder with a heavy hand before he left. 


	6. Kidnapped [Himchan Gang!AU]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the case with Himchan seems to be over, here is the Kidnapping version for him  
> There will be violence obviously. Not angst. This will be labeled with a trigger because it’s a gang!au. The note below will be for every single gang!au I write so head’s up! Himchan will be excluded from all future reactions until the trial is over. Whether or not it is a permanent exclusion will be based on the results of the trial.
> 
> Note: This is JUST a reaction. I do not think you should EVER be in a violent relationship. NEVER let yourself get abused by another [mentally or physically]. You’re worth more than that kind of life.
> 
> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page sociallyawkward486

**Himchan**

It was a normal day for Taylor. Cleaned house and grocery shopping. It was  _supposed_ to be a normal day. Her apartment was only across the large four way intersection and into a back alley. However, her peaceful day came to an abrupt halt after running into a couple a guys who looked as if they were off to the same store she had just left. She gave a quick apology before she continued down the path to the intersection. 

Her apartment roof was in view before a working van pulled up in the middle of the crosswalk. Taylor wasn’t alone at the intersection. There were about six others who patiently waited for the light to turn, but now all were focused on the white van that was paused in front of them. The door slid open to an empty back and the on lookers just continued to watch. Taylor felt a weight on her lower back and was forced forward into the van. There was a sound of someone jumping into the van before they pulled Taylor in as she struggled. Her bags slipped from her hands as she was forced inside. The second person entered the vehicle and her eyes met the on lookers who were still. The door shut just as she was injected with something that slowly made her slip into unconsciousness.  

 

Himchan was in Busan during the attack. He didn’t know what had happened until Youngjae called about police activity in the intersection. His blood ran cold when Youngjae told him what the cctv’s caught. Himchan didn’t need anything else as he took the first train home as Youngjae tried to locate the kidnappers. He used the two hours on that train planning how he was going to murder every single one of the bastards who put their hands on his girlfriend. He knew Taylor was a fighter and that had it been a fair fight, Taylor would have had a chance to escape. His hand clenched as his other reached from the metallic weapon in his coat pocket. 

 

One thing none of the kidnappers expected was for Taylor to wake up when she did. They had just got to the hide out when she was lifted out of the van. Her body felt like it was being weighed down by pounds of weights. Her mind was muddled thanks to the drugs and she was set down on a cold material. They left her there alone as they planned their next action. All the while, the drugs began to subside until Taylor was able to move around. 

There were no restraints on her as she slowly sat up as she tried to focus on the things around her. She could hear voices outside the room she was in as she pushed off the freezer they had placed her on top of. She reached for the handle but the door didn’t open. She cursed to herself as she attempted once more. Taylor looked around the room to find something. She knew if she had something she could protect herself with, she’d have a fighting chance. Her eyes made contact with a rope and shrugged as she went for it. It wasn’t what she was thinking of, but it would be of use. The sound of keys against the door jingled as Taylor hid as best as she could waiting for her chance. She wrapped the rope around both her hands like Jongup had taught her once in her training as she watched the door swing open…

 

After arriving to Seoul, the gang picked up Himchan and head straight to the location Youngjae found. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Sloppy kidnapping in broad daylight, no ransom (more so out of fear of retaliation), and a litter of clues. It could only be one gang and it excited Himchan. They didn’t stand a chance against B.A.P and now he had a reason to get rid of them.

He swept through the alleyway with a dignified grace as his eyes were trained on the path ahead. When Himchan saw the garage door cracked up and loud boisterous voices of the soon to be dead, he smirked. He pounded on the metal door as it rattled violently against it’s rim. There was a grunt as the garage door was pulled up. Himchan pulled out his gun and his gun pointed at the man’s face. It was only for a millisecond before he pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced the man between the eyes. As the body fell sideways, the men gathered around the poker table scrambled for their weapons. Himchan marched forward uncaring about the other men as his eyes stayed on the gang leader. The gun fire sounded around him, but he didn’t even flinch. The gang leader quivered under his gaze as he felt for his own gun. Himchan held up his gun once more. “Where is she?”

 

Taylor released the man from her rope as he collapsed on the floor. She bent down beside him and searched him before snatching his gun. “I’m borrowing this. Sorry.”

“THE FUCK DID YOU–”

Taylor turned quickly with the gun and hand before she pulled the trigger. She squeezed her eyes shut as the gun pushed her back. Taylor wasn’t a killer. She wasn’t supposed to be a killer, but she knew it was fight or flight. Survival of the fittest and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She stood up as she walked past the bleeding man. “I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t kill you.” 

The sound of rapid gun fire startled her as she ducked behind containers. Her breath quickened as she tried to focus on what to do next. It could be a turf war out there and if it’s another enemy, she wouldn’t be able to fight the growing numbers. But if it was B.A.P–she could only hope. 

“Boo” Taylor jumped at the sudden voice behind her. Her hand flew fast as she went to point the gun at her surprised visitor. However, he knocked it out of her hand and pushed her to the ground with her stomach pressed on the cold concrete. Her arm twisted against her back. “Looks like we still gotta work on your reaction and guard” the grip against her wrist released her and she moved to see Jongup with a open mouth smirk on his face. He pointed at the room she escaped from, “You didn’t kill either of those dumb fucks, so I did it for you.”

He stood and reached down for her. “I wasn’t trying to kill them.”

His eyes darkened, “It’s a kill or be killed world, girlie. You either kill them or they’ll kill you. Come on.” 

The gun shots ceased as Jongup and Taylor entered the main area. Scattered were the dead from the rival gang. “Taylor…” Her eyes followed the sound of the voice to see her blood covered boyfriend. 

Taylor felt safe. She made it out alive. The adrenaline faded and her legs gave out instantly. Jongup caught her with ease as Himchan called for her in concern. Jongup looked down at her, “I think the princess had too much excitement for one day” he teased as he picked her up. 

 

Taylor didn’t remember falling asleep, but she had to have as she woke up in Himchan’s bed. She sat up and let out a breath. 

“You okay?” Himchan asked as he entered the room with a glass of water. He approached her and placed the glass on the nightstand, “Are you hurting anywhere?” Taylor shook her head still trying to take in what had happened. Himchan let out a breath as he took a seat beside her on the bed. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back as no words were spoken between them. The silence was comforting for them both.


End file.
